


Thoughts Upon A Wander's Heart

by Yarol2075



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Multi, Sad, Short, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 23:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yarol2075/pseuds/Yarol2075
Summary: Little My asks a question; Snufkin answers.





	Thoughts Upon A Wander's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not certain where this came from. I was trying to write Star Wars today.

Little My asked, on the occasion of Moomintroll’s marriage to Snork Maiden, why Snufkin allowed his heart to be broken, why he did not fight for Moomintroll’s affection.  He responded:

_I think, I know, I should prefer to have a broken heart to one that has grown cold and hard from resentment.  I cannot stay, no matter how much he loves me and I him.  She can stay, and she does love him._

_And he loves her._

_So it isn’t a matter of not fighting for him.  It’s a matter of loving him enough to know for both our happinesses to let go._


End file.
